


When the Cries Stop

by r_etroman



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Future Fic, Gen, Spoilers for 7x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_etroman/pseuds/r_etroman
Summary: There was something hollow in her eyes. Something that wasn’t there when this whole ordeal started. The mischief was replaced with pain. Her smile turned to her lips sullenly pressed together. And there was nothing he could do.A guess of what will happen next episode
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	When the Cries Stop

There was something hollow in her eyes. Something that wasn’t there when this whole ordeal started. The mischief was replaced with pain. Her smile turned to her lips sullenly pressed together. And there was nothing he could do. 

He sat there, his hands cuffed together, and a piece of tightly wrapped rope around his waist keeping him stuck to the rotting beam behind him. His jacket and cane had been long disposed of, and he was betting by the time this was over, his shirt would be as well. He was surprised that they let him keep his prosthetic, but since he wasn’t going anywhere it didn’t matter. He could feel the open wound on the side of his head, the pounding in his skull, his left eye being slightly swollen, and the slight drop of blood at the corner of his mouth. But nothing that he was feeling, or what he was about to, could compare to what he could see. Or really, hear. 

Her cries would haunt his dreams, each one more loud and pain-filled as time went on. Each one sent a needle through his heart, and the scene around him sent his mind back to when they captured and interrogated Hunt. It only eased him a bit that they hadn’t touched him, really. But another cry jolted him from his thoughts. It was a giving out cry, one that faded out into panting. He lifted his head to see the boy wipe his hands on his apron and the clatter of metal on metal. He was taking a break. 

Her head rolled to the side, the shift making a small sound on the metal slab. Her face hadn’t been touched, but it looked like it’d seen better days. Tear streaks ran down her cheeks but her jaw was set, and when his eyes met hers, they had a cold determination to them. They also held a residual anger in them. He noted to try not to get on her bad side. Well, if they made it out of this. He couldn’t see the rest of her, but he guessed it was bad. Before the screaming started up again, her eyes met his for the first time and it sent a shiver down his spine. She didn’t say anything but the look said it all. 

We will make it out. And when we do, he will die. 

Bonus~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first she held back the screams. It was easier then, at least. But when the needles turned into knives, the grunts turned into cries. Sometimes, when Nathaniel would stop, other grunts and cries took her place. She couldn’t see him, but she could imagine it. Sometimes, his screams would join her own. It sounded darkly beautiful, in its own twisted way. His low toned groans mixing with her slightly high pitched cries. But she had to have faith in him, in the team, in herself. They had to push through. Though it felt like it, Nathaniel wasn’t the worse thing they were up against.


End file.
